


Severus and Lily Snape

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before he went come, Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Lion King Song), F/M, Good Severus Snape, Harry and Lily Snape, He-Who-Shall-Not-be-named can kiss my ass, James is a douche bag, Lily Lives, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Sweet Severus Snape, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: James never got the chance to marry Lily.Severus finally has his chance to make things right with Lily and have her as his own.All the while, Lily is pregnant with Jame's baby. Will she tell him? What will Snape think?Seriously updated





	1. He's Drunk off His Ass and She's Ready to Mingle

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend is helping me write this, I'm the author she is the Harry Potter wiz. 
> 
> Her name is Princess, so if you hear me talk about her in later notes, you know who she is.

 

 

He groaned as he ordered another shot. He didn't know how many he had had, but he was so drunk his vision was blurred past recognition. 

 

He rubbed his throbbing headache, he needed something stronger to drink, he wanted to forget.

 

Forget Dumbledore. 

 

Forget the Dark Lord. 

 

Forget the war. 

 

Forget the wretched James Potter. 

 

Forget that his Lilly was about to marry and he wasn't the one waiting at the altar. James was. 

 

Severus gulped the next shot and ordered another one.

 

“Hey there, handsome.” A woman next to him said, he looked to her blurry figure. He couldn't make out a face, but he could see she had red hair. 

 

Lilly? No, it's not her. She is home getting her rest before her big day tomorrow. He looked away, drinking his next shot. 

 

He watched her blurry form move beside him. Taking his hand in her’s, she silently held his hand. “... sorry... No good.” He heard, obviously not everything she said, he had no idea how or intention to respond. 

 

The woman stood and pulled his hand gently. She guided him to stand and he couldn't help but use her for support as he was taken from the bar. 

 

… … …

 

After paying for his drinks, she walked Severus out of the bar and to her car. When they landed at her house she guided him inside and to the spare room, that was thankfully on the first floor of her three story house. 

 

She helped him change into a nightshirt and pulled his shoes off of him. She made him lay down and helped him cover up. She smiled when he grabbed her hand, “Lily.” He said and she froze. He said nothing else, but he never let go of her hand, 

 

He soon was asleep. 

 

She turned the lamp off next to the bed, gathered his clothes for the wash, and walked out of the room. She closed the door and smiled. This isn't how she wanted this to happen, Severus back in her life, but she would take it. 

 

She took his clothes to the basement and gave them to Dain, her house elf. He growled something about new men and took the clothes. He was never the nicest elf, but he did his job well. 

 

She walked back upstairs and went into her room. She saw the wedding gown she was supposed to wear, the shoes that add three inches to her 5 foot 6 stance, the silver veil and hair clip that would have held her auburn hair up out of the way. 

 

None of that matters now, she's not marrying James Potter. She's not marrying at all. 

 

She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the clock. 3:07. She sighed, she told herself she had to stop staying up like this, it was bad for her, but she knew scolding herself wasn't going to help. 

 

She put a gentle hand on her stomach. She knew it was far, far too soon; but she could have sworn she felt the child roll inside of her. She smiled at the thought. This child belonged to James Potter, or it did before he knowingly left them. 

 

James had an invitation for a teaching job in wizard Asia, they had planned to go together. After they canceled the wedding he had packed his things, gave her the house and the car, and left. That was about noon that day, she hasn't heard from him since, and she doesn't think she wants to. 

 

She stood and put the protective bag back over the gown and put the shoes back in the box. Next, she folded the veil and put it nicely back in the box with the clip. 

 

She hung the gown in the back of her closet and put the boxes with it. 

 

Closing her closet, she walked back into the kitchen. She got her mother’s cookbook and picked the first recipe she liked. Peach crumpets. 

 

Easy to make, though she took her time, stretching the process for as long as she could. When she took them out of the oven it was 6:30. She heard a thump come from the other room. 

 

She was still, silent, listening. She heard another thump and saw Severus stumble into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw the thin silk he was now dressed in crooked and his hair a mess. 

 

**… … …**

 

His hollow eyes widened and he straightened, hangover momentarily forgotten. He stared at the woman before him. 

 

Lily. 

 

His Lily. 

 

“Morning, Severus. I trust you slept well?” She said and he couldn't answer. 

 

“Severus?” She took a step toward him and he was brought back to his senses. “Yes, well. I slept fine.” She smiled, warm and inviting.

 

“Come over here, sit down.” She gestured to the table. He sat down in one of the chairs and watched her move around the kitchen. 

 

She brought over two aspirins, a small glass of water, a hot cup of tea, and two crumpets. He looked up at her and her hand lingered next to his. 

 

He was grateful for the pills, he took them. 

 

“Aren't you getting married today?” Severus couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice despite that he tried. 

 

“No, not anymore. James and I called it off.” She said Severus was honestly shocked. 

 

“Why?” 

 

She shrugged and moved back to the other side of the kitchen. “It wasn't true.” She said, it was a general answer, a lie, but she didn't want to tell him the truth. 

 

“So sorry.” He said though it was insincere. “Yeah, not too worried about it. He left me the house and the car, I'll survive.” It was meant as a joke but even she heard the pathetic tone to her voice. 

 

“Where is he now?” Severus asked and she shrugged as he sat down in front of him, sitting with her own breakfast. “Someone told me he was going to work in Asia. Other than that I don’t know, and I really don’t care,” she said, that was the truth. If he wanted to leave so badly then who was she to get in his bloody way. 

 

“What about you, why were you in the bar last night? I know you don’t drink without reason.” She said and he didn’t look at her. “I got some bad news.... though now, the news seems unimportant,” he said, he was ecstatic James left, however, he felt guilty just the same. Lily was alone... for now. 

 

“What news did you get? If you don’t mind my asking.” 

 

Severus didn’t want to answer truthfully, “Nothing of importance now, simply a misunderstanding.” he said and she nodded, respecting his privacy. 

 

“What will you be doing now? I heard you were going to teach with Potter.”

 

She hadn’t thought about it. She still wanted to teach magic and she still wanted to be somewhere that would respect her for who she was. Many schools were trying to turn away from female teachers. 

 

“Hogwarts?” He said, he knew she had wanted to teach there when they last met, and she would be near him. “I like Dumbledore, the loony old bird.” They laughed. 

 

“Yes, well, they have an opening for a Divination instructor.” A classroom that just happens to be on the same floor as his own. “Yes, that would be fun. I think the Quidditch coach just retired, right.” She said and he nodded, he didn't want her to take that one, it was too far from his room. 

 

She laughed, “I enjoy watching a good match, but I don't think I'm cut out to coach. Far to physically involved.” He smiled. 

 

“I think I might look into Divination.” She said and he nodded. “You would enjoy it. Wasn't it your favorite class when we were in school?” He knew it was, she nodded. 

 

“That and Defense against the Dark Arts, which was always your favorite.” He nodded. “It was. I remember being in Defense and you released that baby dragon on the teacher. Wasn’t the teacher Moody?” they laughed at the memory. 

 

“Mad eye hated me. He was asking for it.” 

 

Severus saw the humor shining in her eyes. He loved the way her natural red hair curled around her face, framing it subtle yet perfectly. Her smile was perfect, bright and welcoming. 

 

“Are you staring?” She said and his gaze was instantly brought to her eyes, bright green and focused. “No.” He answered too quickly. 

 

She smiled, she knew he was staring. It made her think of their time at Hogwarts when they were young, he was always there, always willing to do anything for her. 

 

This is why she chose him. He just doesn’t know it yet. 

 

Lily and Severus looked at each other with odd expressions when they heard a knock on the door. She stood and walked to the door, straightening her hair and the light jacket she wore. 

 

Snape waited until Lily wasn’t looking and straightened his own hair after pulling at the silk shirt he couldn’t remember putting on. 

 

“Hey.” Lily sounded like she rather the people at the door left. Severus leaned forward, trying to see who was there. Lily’s parents walked in. 

 

Severus sat straight, praying silently that her dad didn’t see him. “Oh, Hello, Slytherin.” Her mother greeted and Lily put her face in his hands. “Mum, his name is Severus. His house was Slytherin. We talked about this.” She said and nodded as if she understood. They did this every time they saw each other. 

 

Severus figured that she did it on purpose. No one really mingled with anyone outside houses, but Lily and Severus did. James, Black, and Lily were all members of Gryffindor, Severus was Slytherin. 

 

Everyone hated the idea of he and Lily hanging out, she didn’t care. 

 

“Snape.” Her dad greeted coldly, though the word sounded more like 'snake' than his last name. He nodded politely. His head hurt too much for this. 

 

“Baby doll, Mummy is so sorry he left you.” Mrs. Evans had Lily’s face between her hands and Lily was trying desperately to be nice. “It’s okay, Mum, it’s alright. Really, I wanted him to go just as much as he wanted to leave.” She said and it was news to everyone. 

 

“You said it was true love.” Her mum sounded hurt. Severus was suddenly very interested in the conversation. 

 

“We told everyone it was ‘true love’ and for the longest time, we thought it was. We were getting things together for the wedding and some things came up and we decided to call it off. End of story.” She didn’t seem hurt, or even the least bit regretful. Severus knew whatever happened between them was indeed mutual. 

 

“But, Baby, he had money.” Her dad added and Mrs. Evans swatted a hand in his direction. “Hush, Harold.” He rolled his eyes. 

 

“It wasn't about the money, dear,” she growled back at her husband, “it was about your daughter being happy.” 

 

Severus saw Lily raise an eyebrow at her mother. Lily’s parents loved her, but they were or the softest people. “Anyways, dear, we brought you your wedding gifts from us. Regardless if you get married or not, you always need new things for an old house.” Her mother said and pushed unwrapped gifts of magical home appliances into her arms. “Thanks, mum, it’s appreciated.” She said, doing a good job of keeping the sarcasm out of her voice. 

 

“Well, with you living in this large house alone, someone has to care for you.” Mrs. Evans sounded proud of herself, Severus had to swallow the bile that flooded his throat. 

 

“I’m not alone, mum, I have Severus.” She put the gifts on the counter. Her mother scoffed. “Yes, he is here now, but he won’t be staying. Right?” Severus would almost be hurt if it were not for Lil’s look of shock. 

 

“Mum! Mum, what the bloody hell? He is right there, and yes, he is staying. I canceled the wedding because of him.” Lily said before she could stop herself. Every set of eyes in the room were on her. 

 

“What?” Severus was the first to speak, which surprised even himself. “I - I mean - oh piss off.” She felt cornered. She walked briskly from the room and her mum tried to walk after her. 

 

“Wait, I think it best she had a minute to herself.” Mr. Evans said and his wife stopped. “Then I guess we’d better be off.” She grabbed her handbag and walked out the door, her husband not far behind, though he stopped to give Snape a hate filled look. 

 

When they had gone, Severus got up and walked through the house, finding Lily in a spare storage room. She sat on the floor, legs bent beneath her and arms folded over her chest, leaning against the wall. 

 

“Lily?” he sat down behind her. “Have they gone?” She asked and he assured her they had. “I meant what I said. Though I didn’t want to tell you like that. James and I canceled the wedding because he refused to invite you. He told me that I needed to decide who my true heart belonged to, and I knew all along it was you, I just needed a solid reason out.” She was in gentle tears. 

 

“You shouldn’t have canceled your wedding because of me. You would have been happy.” He told her and she shook her head. “No, you idiot, I'm telling you I canceled because I wasn’t happy. Not without you.” He was frozen still. 

 

She wanted him. 

 

Lily wanted him. 

 

His Lily Evans wanted him over the wretched James Potter. 

 

Brilliant. 

 

He put his hands on her shoulders. “I love you.” He said, he had never used the term for anyone other than her, nor would he ever. 

 

“I love you too, Severus Snape. I have to tell you something else...” She knew it was now or never. 

 

“What is it, Lily?” 

 

“Severus, I’m pregnant.” 

 

 


	2. Seventeen Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen years later....

 

“Dad, Dad, Dad!” Harry ran through the classroom with his mum close behind. Severus was in the middle of teaching a class when they burst through the door. 

 

“What is it? I’m in the middle of teaching, as should you be, Mrs. Snape.” He said, through humor laced the words. 

 

“I know, and we are very sorry to interrupt, but you absolutely must read this immediately.” She was as ecstatic as Harry. 

 

He took the opened envelope addressed to him. “You opened my mail.” He said in his monotone and she smiled. “Did not, humidity opened it and gravity pulled the letter out.” She said with a mocking defensiveness to her tone. 

 

“Yes, and I suppose the wind read it to you.” He read the letter, it was from Dumbledore. 

 

He had to grip the desk as to keep himself upright. “Merlin.... Sweet Merlin... I got it.” He said just above a whisper. 

 

He thought he would faint. After almost forty years of begging, he got it. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. 

 

“You got what? Blimey, tell us already.” Ron called from his seat in the back and Lily laughed at her student’s and her husband’s reaction. 

 

Severus straightened, remembering where he was and that he still had a class to teach. He cleared his throat as he turned to the class. “Effective this coming Monday, Mr. Slughorn will be your new potions teacher. I will be moving to Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

 

Lily came close to hug her favorite teacher. “Congratulations, Babe, I am so happy for you.” She whispered in his ear. He wrapped his hands around her thin waist, he continued to clutch the letter. 

 

“Thank you.” He kissed her, something he rarely did outside of their chambers and never in front of people. 

 

Harry turned back to his parents only to see them kissing, he turned away and back to Ginny. “It is so great your dad finally got the job he wanted. From what I heard he has wanted this position since he was in school here.” She said to her boyfriend. 

 

“He’s wanted it as long as I can remember, I know that. Great timing too, it’s Dumbledore’s anniversary gift to them.” They laughed, tomorrow was Lily and Severus’ thirtieth wedding anniversary. 

 

“I have to thank James Potter,” Severus whispered in Lily’s ear. “What in heavens for?” She pulled her head off his shoulder to look at him. 

 

“He left you here in my arms, blessing me with both you and Harry.” He said and she refused to let the tear, that held the corner of her eye, fall. 

 

“You still feel that way, even after all these years?” 

 

Seriousness clouded his face, she felt the sincerity in his next word, “Always.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, read my NO FANDOM piece, "Bright Light In Hell."


End file.
